


Makes My Heart Soar

by castharsis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castharsis/pseuds/castharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a special surprise, Dean takes Castiel kite flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes My Heart Soar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Castiel's favorite heaven mentioned in 6x20.

Castiel closes his eyes, taking a deep breath of the fresh air whipping in through the impala’s windows. It’s a beautiful day outside, all white fluffy clouds and shining sun, so Dean had insisted they go out for a drive out in the countryside.

Castiel opens his eyes again and glances down at where their hands are tangled together between them. Every so often, Dean’s thumb strokes gently along the outside edge of Castiel’s thumb, leaving a gentle tingling sensation in its wake. Warmth blooms in Castiel’s chest at the tender gesture.

The sun shining in on the driver’s side casts Dean’s silhouette in a soft, golden glow, making him seem like an ethereal being. Castiel feels his breath catch a little as he admires his boyfriend’s flawless profile and wonders how he got so lucky. He can’t help the fond look that spreads across his face as he continues to watch Dean.

“What is it? I got something on my face?” Dean asks, catching Castiel staring at him. He pulls his hand out of Castiel’s and reaches up to rub his cheek

“No!” Castiel quickly recaptures Dean’s hand in both of his own and pulls it back down.  “It’s just…you’re beautiful, you know?”

A year ago, Dean would’ve probably scoffed and told Castiel that men were handsome, not beautiful, or dismissed Castiel’s compliment entirely, but now, he just smiles softly and says, “I know, you tell me that every night.”

“I’m only speaking the truth," Castiel murmurs.

Dean rolls his eyes, but gives Castiel’s hand a loving squeeze.

 

* * *

  

30 minutes later, they’re pulling into a small parking area.

“Where are we?” Castiel asks as he gets out of the impala. There are about a dozen or so other cars parked near them, but no other clues as to what they’re doing here.

“You’ll see,” is Dean's cryptic answer as he pulls a bag out of the trunk of the impala. “Come on.” He leads Castiel down a dirt path off to the side, heading towards a line of trees.

Curiosity growing with every second, Castiel follows. “If you wanted to have a picnic or something, we could’ve just gone to the park,” he jokes.

Up ahead, Dean just shakes his head.

Castiel opens his mouth intending to pester Dean into telling him where they are and what they’re doing in what seems to be the middle of nowhere, but then they finally make it through the tree line. The words die in his mouth as Castiel takes in the sight before them.

They’re standing at the top of a slight hill that spreads out into a large grassy field. People stand scattered in small groups across clearing and they’re all  _flying kites._

“Oh,” Castiel breathes. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah…” Dean suddenly looks like a nervous child, scratching the back of his head, eyes trained on the ground. “You mentioned you used to like to go to the park and watch people fly their kites, but you’d never gotten the chance to try,” he mumbles. “So I looked up the best kite flying spot near the city and brought you here to try. I mean, only if you wan to.”

“Dean,” Castiel says, causing his boyfriend to peek up at him. Castiel leans forward and brushes his lips against Dean’s in a soft kiss. “I want to.”

When Castiel pulls away, Dean’s got a lopsided grin on his face. “Well, I came prepared.” He hefts the bag he’s carrying.

Castiel grabs Dean’s other hand and pulls him along to find a good spot.

Once they’re settled, Dean sets about assembling the kite he’s packed for them.

“An angel?” Castiel chuckles as the kite takes shape.

Dean shrugs. “I thought it was appropriate.”

“It’s perfect.” Castiel gives his boyfriend another kiss.

In no time at all, Castiel is standing on the hill with the kite reel in his hands with Dean standing at a few paces behind him with the kite raised over his head.

“Ready?” Dean calls out to him.

Castiel nods in reply, excitement prickling under his skin.

Dean tosses the kite lightly into the air and the wind does the rest of the work, pulling the kite into the air. Castiel tugs and releases the line, imitating what he’d seen other people doing, and soon the kite is soaring high in the sky, a tiny colorful speck in the distance.

“You did it!” Dean comes to stand beside him, beaming from ear to ear.

“I did,” Castiel whispers in awe. “I really did.”

Dean moves to stand behind Castiel and strong fingers cover his own gripping the kite reel. “I’m really glad you’re enjoying this,” Dean murmurs into Castiel’s ear, making him shiver. “It makes everything I went through to get that damned kite worth it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…when I was buying the kite, I kinda inadvertently told the shop lady I was buying it for my boyfriend, and she was…uh…” Castiel can feel Dean cringing behind him. “She was super pushy. I mean, she kept trying to get me to buy this kite that was a heart with wings. Said that that way I could tell you that..."

"That?" Castiel prompts after Dean trails off.

Dean buries his face against Castiel's neck. "That ‘your love makes my heart soar.’ ” He mumbles into his neck.

“Oh my god!” Castiel can’t help the laughter that bursts out of him. "That's like the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!"

“I know, I know! It's awful," Dean groans out. 

"It's like one of those bad pick up lines you read about on the internet," Castiel says in between his laughter.

"What's worse is that I had to tell her I wanted to get the angel one because you were ‘my angel’ to get her off my back."

Now, Castiel is doubled over, struggling to catch his breath. The kite wobbles dangerously overhead as the kite reel shakes in his grip.

“If you’re going to keep laughing at me, I’m going to go sit in the car.” Dean lets out an exaggerated ‘hmph’ noise and steps away from Castiel. Castiel immediately misses the solid wall of warmth of Dean’s body pressed against his back.

“No!” Castiel reaches back and tugs Dean back into position, pulling Dean's arm so it’s wrapped around his waist. “I didn't mean to laugh!" His voice softens. "I really appreciate this, Dean.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbles, but there's no real anger in his voice. He presses himself even closer against Castiel, nosing the soft hairs at the back of his head.

“And your love really does make my heart soar,” Castiel says, affection coloring his voice. His hand tightens around Dean’s where they’re still joined at his waist.

Dean chuckles and places a tender kiss at the nape of Castiel’s neck. “And you really are my angel.”


End file.
